En un día de tormenta
by Shirayuki.hanna
Summary: Mientras Gokudera se encuentra pensando en que es lo que siente por Miura Haru ella pasa frente a el corriendo mientras las lagrimas se escurren por sus mejillas, el al no saber como consolarla decide tomar el paraguas que ella tenia y acompañarla a casa. Y demostrarle que se preocupa por ella.
1. Chapter 1

Un joven disfrutaba acostado en el césped de un parque de su día libre. Mientras fumaba su cabello blanco era movido por el viento mientras mantenía sus ojos verdes cerrados.

El sol brillaba, y el disfrutaba de eso. Entonces una enorme nube gris tapo el sol y el aire soplo un poco mas fuerte.

El estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

''_Aun recuerdo, cuando aquella joven pianista me iba a visitar, apenas era un niño, pero recuerdo que me sentía bien con ella, me gustaba el piano para llamar su atención_''- pensaba aquel chico cuando la imagen de una joven de ojos color cafés, una radiante sonrisa llego a su mente.

Una gota de lluvia cayo en su nariz, haciendo que el se levantara rápidamente y fuera debajo de un árbol. Tiro el cigarro y lo apago.

''_También me siento bien, cuando estoy al lado de la mujer __estúpida_'' pensó mientras se sentaba esperando a que pasara la lluvia. Cuando vio pasar corriendo frente a el a la misma chica que invadió sus pensamientos. No se veía tan feliz como siempre, en sus ojos abundaban las lagrimas, en una mano llevaba un paraguas blanco y con la otra se cubría la cara.

Por instinto sintió la necesidad de ir tras ella, la detuvo Pero una vez frente a ella su mente se puso en blanco. No supo que decirle, aunque el tenia mucho que decir. Se quedo ahí callado rascándose la cabeza. Ella simplemente lo miro dedicándole una mirada triste

-Gokudera-san- chillo la joven mientras las lagrimas caían cada vez mas frecuentes.

El estaba por una parte asustado por que el sabia que era malo para ese tipo de situaciones. No sabia que hacer cuando una mujer lloraba, el normalmente le gritaba que se callara pero aprendió que haciendo eso solo tiene el resultado contrario.

-Ne, mujer tonta- hablo con pena, decidió voltear su rostro a otro lado para continuar hablando- ¿que.. te pasa?- pregunto sin verla a la cara, por alguna razón quería saberlo y por otra razón sus mejillas habían adquirido un pequeño rubor

Ella simplemente seco sus lagrimas y miro al piso.

-Soy Haru, y a Haru la acaba de rechazar Tsuna-san-dijo ella sin alzar la cara, su voz sonaba sin ánimos no tenia ganas de hablar simplemente de llorar, tanto como lo hacia el cielo.

Al escuchar eso, simplemente se mordió el labio inferior al sentir impotencia por que o podía hacer nada. Y la lluvia siguió cayendo pero el no le tomaba importancia a que estuviera empapado.

Gokudera Hayato no era bueno para transmitir sus sentimientos a los demás y el lo sabia. Lo peor era que con ella era un mas complicado.

-Gokudera-san, se esta mojando-dijo Haru sacándolo de sus pensamientos, mientras ella se acercaba a el para taparlo de la intensa lluvia con su paraguas.

El simplemente al ver la cercanía de sus cuerpos dio un paso para atrás.

-No hagas eso, la gente nos ve raro-su orgullo había hablado. El no podía simplemente mostrar la preocupación que no realidad sentía. Tampoco el cariño que le había tomado a esa chica y se sintió aun mas impotente cuando Haru se quedo mirándolo y otra vez las lagrimas se aglomeraron en sus ojos cafés, dejándolo sin aliento.

El simplemente no tuvo otra opción que quitarle el paraguas, mientas con la otra mano sujetaba una mano de ella. Cuidando que no se mojara comenzó a caminar. La chica estaba sorprendida e intrigada solo caminaba al paso de el, aunque no sabia a donde se dirigian.

_-¿Por que lo hace?-_se preguntaba en su mente sin dejar de observarlo.

El ojiverde llevaba la mirada hacia el frente, ella simplemente dio un suspiro y volvió a bajar la mirada. El la vio de reojo y volvio al frente.

-No llores, la gente pensara que yo te hice llorar-hablo con total sinceridad, no le gustaba hacer llorar a las mujeres que le importaban y por alguna razón le importaba su acompañante.

-Gokudera-san ¿a donde vamos?- pregunto ella un poco confusa

-A tu casa, a menos que quieras exhibirte por Namimori con ese horrible aspecto-dijo manteniendo su distancia.

Claro que una mujer que recién acaba de llorar, no se ve como una diva, pero nunca es bueno decirlo. Y ella hubiera contestado de no haber tenido el estado de animo que traía.

-¿Tan mal me veo?- pregunto con voz baja y desganada.

-Si- contesto en seco.

Le molestaba el hecho de volverse un inútil al intentar darle ánimos. El viaje hasta casa de Muira fue tranquilo, callado y aunque el no quisiera aceptarlo del todo disfruto de la presencia de ella.

Haru se apresuro a abrir la puerta seguida de Gokudera quien llevaba el paraguas. Ella entro a su casa y lo invito a pasar, aunque el se negó.

El guardaba la esperanza de que ella lo detuviera.

-Espera, no te vayas, No quiero estar sola y menos cuando me siento así-dijo ella tomándolo de la mano- Mínimo quédate hasta que se pase la lluvia-

El sabia que no podía decirle que no. Esa mujer lo dejaba desarmado y odiaba que pasara eso.

-Esta bien-dijo mientras entraba y se acomodaba en la sala. Tomo el control de la tele y con toda la confianza puso una película de terror.

Sin esperarlo Haru se sentó al lado de el a ver la película. Su orgullo no lo dejaría decir que le encantaba estar cerca de ella.

La película estaba a la mitad cuando Gokudera sintió un peso extra en su hombro, volteo y vio que la castaña se había quedado dormida. No pudo evitar observarla, se veía tan tranquila y eso era raro en ella.

Pensó que no seria buena idea dejarla ahí así que decidió cargarla y llevarla a su habitación. La deposito en su cama y cuando se iba a alejar de ella Haru se aferro a su cuello incrementando el acercamiento de sus rostros. haciendo que el ojiverde se ruborizara.

-Mierda-se quejo por lo bajo con Rubor evidente, aunque debía alejarse de ella por que bien sabia que no soportaría mucho permanecer así. Por mas que intento que aquella castaña deshiciera el agarre fue inútil.

No pudo aguantar mas y deposito un beso en los labios de la joven que dormía. La chica al sentirlo simplemente siguió el juego, ella aun seguía adormilada y no estaba muy consciente de lo que hacia. El beso se profundizo y se hizo mas largo , pero una chispa de cordura por parte de el hizo que se alejara.

Ella abrió los ojos poco a poco y sonrió

-¿de que te ríes mujer estúpida?- pregunto el molesto con un intenso rojo en su cara

-Sabia que era tu, eres la única persona que conozco que cuando me acerco a ella huele a cigarro-dijo ella bajando la mirada, el simplemente sintió rabia al ver la acción de ella.

-Perdón por no ser el décimo- dijo molesto mientras salia del cuarto y azotaba la puerta. Ella se quedo ahí pensando en lo que había pasado.

Y en ese beso, que acababan de darse.


	2. Chapter 2

Ese día seria inolvidable para Haru. Aquel peliblanco había vuelto inolvidable ese día aunque el no pensar lo mismo.

La castaña estaba ahí, acostada en su habitación sin comprender mucho lo que había pasado. pero recordando el olor enigmático a cigarro que solo el peliblanco tenia.

'_'Que hago pensando en Gokudera-san cuando apenas me rechazo Tsuna-san''- se regaño a si misma en su mente. Mientras se acostaba y abrazaba fuertemente su almohada y las lagrimas volvían a salir de aquellos ojos achocolatados. _

_En plena lluvia el peliblanco caminaba hacia su departamento, el enojo se notaba en sus puños ya que estaban cerrados con fuerza y llevaba el ceño fruncido._

_''Fui un estúpido. Lo peor fui débil ante ella''- pensaba mientras caminaba.  
_

Los dos sabían que desde ese día las cosas cambiarían...

* * *

-ha pasado un mes desde lo que paso con Gokudera-san- se lamento una joven en voz alta, sin darse cuenta de que alguien había escuchado su comentario.

-¿Que paso hace un mes con mi hermano?-pregunto una chica de mayor edad y ojos grisáceos.

-Bianchi-san-respondió sorprendida haru mientras trago grueso-Bien, pues...-hablaba en pausas y sus mejillas adquirieron un color rojizo.

-Haru, ven vamos a caminar y mientras me platicas-dijo Bianchi, tomando de la mano a Haru y juntas salieron de la casa de Tsuna.

-Bien, es que hace un mes yo fui con Tsuna-san a un parque para decirle lo que sentía por el. Y como era obvio me rechazó.Entonces empezó a llover y comencé a correr mientras lloraba. Entonces alguien me detuvo. Me sorprendí mucho al ver quien era-suspiro al terminar la oración

-¿Era Hayato?-preguntó Bianchi mientras intentaba recordar desde cuando su hermano había cambiado de actitud.

-Si, era detuvo y se quedo ahí parado frente ami y luego me pregunto que me había pasado, y le dije que Tsuna-san me había rechazado, después me di cuenta que e estaba mojando y lo cubrí con mi paraguas. De ahí me lo quito y tomo mi mano y comenzamos a caminar y me llevo a mi casa-Haru detuvo el relato, pues la parte que seguía era vergonzoso contarlo.

-Y ¿que paso después?- Bianchi estaba impaciente por saberlo

-Llegamos a mi casa y le dije que no quería estar sola y entro conmigo. puso una película de terror y la estábamos viendo y me dormí,y... y...-volvió a pausarse, tomo aire y al ver la cara de seriedad que tenia su amiga no pudo contenerse mas- !Nos besamos¡-grito dejando atónita a Bianchi.

La cara de la castaña estaba muy roja y una vez que se calmo bajo la mirada

-Desde entonces cada vez que Haru ve a Gokudera-san tartamudea y se pone roja-repuso la de mirada achocolatada.

-Y cada vez que el te ve, te ignora- completó la mayor y la chica asintió.- Bien como su hermana lo conozco, pero ahora que hago memoria hace un mes había una tormenta y el llegó mojado y muy enojado. Simplemente llego a tomarse una botella de vodka que había en el departamento- contó lo que recordaba de aquel día - pero no pude entender la razón de ese comportamiento en el-dijo Bianchi seria.

-Si, he querido saber ¿que fue eso?. Se lo he querido preguntar, pero cuando voy a hablarle balbuceo y si el esta caminando se sigue de largo como si yo no existiera- explico Haru un poco triste.

Bianchi la observo con detenimiento.

-Vamos a ese café-ordeno la ojigris, Haru simplemente la siguió.

Tomaron asiento en una mesa retirada. Bianchi ordeno dos americanos.

-Ahora, dime Haru ¿que sientes por Hayato?-

La pregunta de Binchi hizo que Haru se pusiera a pensar y recordar cada detalle de ese día.

-ciertamente no lo se. Pero no he podido olvidar como Gokudera-san me tomo de la mano, ni su olor a cigarro ni el beso-

Haru había abierto la caja de pandora. Las lagrimas que desde hace un mes no salían salieron y Bianchi no supo que decir.

-Has pensado en ¿decirle eso a el?- la mirada de la mayor hizo contacto con la castaña

-No. cada vez que quiero el simplemente me ignora-hablo Haru con voz quebrada y cabizbaja

-Bien, si quieres quedarte como estas, adelante. Pero no esperes que Hayato vaya a ti a aclararte que paso ese día. En cambio, si quieres saberlo y preguntarle por ti misma yo te ayudare- termino de hablar la hermana de Gokudera.

-Quiero preguntarle, pero se que me volverá a ignorar-se quejó Haru.

El camarero trajo los dos cafés las dos chicas lo tomaron con calma, mientras Bianchi explicaba que debía hacer Haru y como conseguir que el peliblanco no la ignorara.

* * *

En casa de Tsuna un albino iba entrando a la casa.

-! Décimo!- grito mientras el aludido bajaba las escaleras.

-Gokudera-kun- dijo sorprendido ya que era temprano para verlo ahí.

-Décimo ¿Bianchi no esta aquí?- pregunto el ojiverde volteando a ver a todos lados

-umm, si pero salio a caminar con Haru-anuncio el jefe vongola mientras su subordinado lanzaba al aire un suspiro.

-La esperare con usted-dijo el ojiverde serio- Ne, mecido estaré en su jardín.

El viento soplaba como hace un mes, excepto que no llovía el cielo estaba despejado y no había rastros de alguna nube.

Sus pensamientos tampoco eran claros, en su mente recordaba el hecho de que Haru lo rechazo al simplemente no ponerle importancia al lo que paso, Se burlo de el al sonreír.

Y se quedó ahí afuera mientras prendía un cigarro y su mal humor se apaciguaba. Lo único que lo calmaba era disfrutar del cigarro en total tranquilidad.

Desde hace un mes no había tenido tanta tranquilidad como ahora, sin escuchar la chillona voz de la mujer estúpida.

''_Cada vez que lo veía se ponía roja y bajaba la mirada, como si le molestara lo que paso ni siquiera puede hablar bien cuando me ve''-_recordó molesto las ultimas veces en la que de casualidad se habían topado, o visto a Miura Haru.

Suspiro mientras se llevaba a la boca nuevamente el cigarro.

Se escucho el saludo de Haru seguido del de Bianchi al llegar a la casa del décimo vongola.

-Bianchi-san Gokudera -kun te estaba buscando, esta en el patio- Aviso Tsuna.

-Ne, Bianchi-san, iré yo- dijo Haru adelantándose y en voz baja. -Iré a hablar con el-

-Bien, recuerda lo que te dije- recomendó sonriendo la hermana de Gokudera.

Se escucho cuando abrieron la puerta el simplemente le daba la espalda

-Bien Hermana que querías decirme. ¿para que me dijiste que viniera?- hablo el ojiverde sin darse cuenta

-No soy Bianchi-san, pero tengo que hablar contigo- la voz chillona y dulce de Haru había tomado un tono de determinación. Aunque no sirvió de mucho pues el simplemente la ignoro, se levanto y camino a un lado para irse de ahí.

El ojiverde se sorprendió al ver la mano de la chica deteniendo su brazo.

-Gokudera-san necesito hablar contigo- dijo con tono autoritario y con firmeza. El simplemente se quedo quieto observándola.

-Mujer estúpida, si vienes para decirme algo como que olvide ese día, que simplemente estabas confundida, no te preocupes por que ya lo olvide- respondió y una sonrisa de lado se formo en su rostro.

Haru no era tan fuerte como para soportar tales palabras. Sintió como su seguridad se fue hasta el suelo y como su corazón casi se detiene.

-Si tan poco significo para ti que ya lo olvidaste,no importa. Es una lastima que para mi no, que no se me haya olvidado el olor que siempre tiene ... a cigarro. Pero creo que no tengo por que decirte esto por que para ti no fue nada-Hablaba la joven con la garganta seca y sentía un hueco en el estomago .

El simplemente cerro los ojos por que sabia que había cometido un error. Haru se fue, volvió a correr como a que día de tormenta, solo que esta vez no era por Tsuna si no por el.

''Como si fuera fácil olvidarte mujer estúpida''- dijo en su mente mientras veía como la castaña corría con las lagrimas en el rostro por su culpa.


	3. Chapter 3

-Si no te veas a hacer responsable de tus acciones, entonces no hagas cosas de las cuales te arrepentirás Hayato- Dijo Bianchi quien era espectadora de aquella escena.

-Me voy-dijo el peliblanco mientras se despedía de Tsuna. La palabras de su hermana eran ciertas y el sabia que ella tenia razón, por no querer salir lastimado lastimo a Haru.

Haru sintió que ese día corrió aun mas, que lloro aun mas. Mínimo Tsuna no le había dado falsas esperanzas a diferencia del ojiverde. Se sentía como una tonta por ser tan enamoradiza.

''Solo espero que no llueva, por que si no me pondre peor de lo que estoy''-pensó ella, hacia dos cuadras que había dejado de correr, no faltaba mucho para llegar a su casa.

''Odio estar sola''-pensó al acordarse de que ese día tampoco abría nadie.

Abrió la puerta de su casa y la cerró azotándola. Subió a su cuarto y se dejo caer en su cama. Sentía como por fin podía llorar tranquila. Llorar hasta quedar hinchada. Ese era su plan hasta que una llamada le cambio el día.

-¿Kyoko-chan?- dijo mientras leía el nombre de la persona que llamaba- Si, claro que puedes, pero ayúdame a elegir que ponerme. La castaña colgó el teléfono seguido de eso suspiro como si su vida dependiera de ello y los chillidos y las lagrimas comenzaron en un nivel nuevo para ella.

No recordaba la ultima vez que lloró de esa manera. Se estaba quedando dormida cuando se escucho el timbre. Rápidamente se levanto y bajo a abrir

-Kyoko-chan, pasa-dijo la castaña con una sonrisa

-Haru-chan ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto imaginándose la respuestas, ya que su amiga estaba hinchada y roja

-No como quisiera- hablo cabizbaja mientras encogía los hombros. Las jóvenes se dirigieron al cuarto de la ojos achocolatados.

-Bien ahora con calma explícame que paso-dijo Kyoko tomando las manos de su amiga, pero fue un total fracaso cuando hablo pues no se entendía palabra alguna entre tantos mojines y chillidos.-

Tengo una idea de lo que paso, Sabes necesitas arreglarte por que te tengo una sorpresa y por eso necesitas ponerte muy bonita. No importa si no tienes ganas de hacerlo, Demuéstrale a Gokudera-san que eres fuerte- completo Kyoko. Haru era su mejor amiga y le dolía verla en ese estado.

-No tengo ganas y ademas mírame, soy un desastre-se quejo la castaña

-Solo entra a bañarte- Kyoko la empujo adentro del baño.

El agua la calmo, sentía como sus penas se iban por la rejilla, su mente se transporto a otro lugar y ella se quedó disfrutando del agua. Cuando termino se sintió renovada.

-¿Estas mejor?-pregunto con una hermosa sonrisa la ojimiel

-Mucho mejor- miro hacia su cama hacia estaba un vestido azul turquesa strapless,ceñido en las cintura y corto- Ese vestido, hace mucho que no lo veía ¿a donde iremos?

-Es una sorpresa-

* * *

Gokudera estaba acostado en el sillón de la sala,viendo un documental de alienigenas, cuando escucho sonar el timbre

-''¿Quien mierda sera?''-se pregunto mentalmente mientras se levantaba a abrir la puerta, Se levo una sorpresa al ver un castaño de cabello puntiagudo

-Décimo- dijo sorprendido no tenia ganas de nada pero era su jefe y su mejor amigo- Pase, pase- dijo el albino mientras lo sentaba en el mueble y le bajaba el volumen a la televisión.

-Gokudera-kun vengo a hablar contigo, veras tanto tu como.. Haru son importantes en mi familia. Gracias a ti he aprendido que mi deber como buen jefe es mantener a mi familia unida- hablo el jefe Vongola, se notaba la madurez que ya había adquirido a sus 20 años

-Décimo, no quiero hablar de eso-el ojiverde solo bajó la mirada

-Ya se que fue lo que paso, no tienes que explicarme nada. Solo si te pediré un favor, Si lo que le dijiste a Haru no es verdad, creo que tiene derecho a saberlo...-

-No puedo- dijo Gokudera interrumpiendo a su jefe mientras volteaba el rostro en dirección contraria a Tsuna.

-¿Por que no? Ya sabes que no era un juego para ella, y la lastimaste para evitar que te lastimara, con eso solo te lastimaste a ti mismo. Con hablarle con la verdad no pasará nada de lo que no este pasando ahora- Cuando tomaba esa posición Tsuna tenia un gran parecido a Giotto y no solo en la manera de expresarse si no en la de preocuparse por sus amigos.

-Pero ella no va a...-decidió callar cuando vio la cara de su jefe.

-Gokudera-kun no creo que Haru te ignore, y mucho menos que se de por vencida con esas palabras, si algo aprendí de ella es que es mas fuerte de lo que parece y por favor intenta arreglarlo lo antes posible. Por cierto si quieres hacerlo hoy mismo estará con Kyoko en el parque en un día de campo-

* * *

Las dos chicas caminaban hacia el parque. Kyoko llevaba una canasta, Haru tenia en sus manos un mantel a cuadros que llevaba doblado.

-Gracias Kyoko-chan- dijo Haru dedicándole una sonrisa

-No Haru, eres mi amiga y me preocupo por ti- respondió la ojimiel

EL parque no estaba tan lleno y rápidamente encontraron lugar en donde ponerse. Había un poco de sol pero nada que no se pudiera soportar, no había mucho calor pues corría la brisa.

Extendieron la manta y sobre ella colocaron la canasta, también tomaron asiento en ella. Enseguida sacaron los pasteles y comenzaron a comer

-Es hermoso comer pastel en un día así ¿no crees?- pregunto Haru mientras su vista se elevaba, y sentía un olor peculiar

-Ne Haru, mira es Yamamoto-san- dijo la ojimiel mientras veía correr al guardián de la lluvia.

-Yamamoto-san- gritó fuertemente la castaña mientras movía su mano de lado a lado el al percatarse se dirigió hacia ellas.

-Haru, Kyoko ¿que hacen aquí?-pregunto el curioso

-Tenemos un picnic-anuncio la Haru entusiasmada-¿Quieres venir?-

-claro-afirmo el sonriendo

* * *

Gokudera sabia lo que sentía, pero no sabia como expresarlo y menos cuando había arruinado su oportunidad. No le dolía a el el hecho de reconocer su derrota frente a ella pero a su orgullo si.

Ese caparazón que siempre ocupaba para no salir lastimado.

Regresar a ese lugar donde antes había salido estado un mes antes no era bueno para el. Comenzó a caminar hacia buscando por los cuatro puntos cardinales del parque, cuando estuvo cerca de la fuente sintió como su corazón era apastado.

''Ese maldito''- se dijo para si mismo, cuando desde lejos vio como Haru estaba acompañada por Yamamoto, ella reía, se veía muy feliz . Esto lo hizo sentir una rabia interna y no pudo siquiera acercarse, se fue molesto de aquel lugar.

En su estomago sentía un enorme hueco y comenzaron a inundar su mente todas aquellas tontas peleas que tuvo con Haru, hace algunos años. Lo molestaba el hecho de que el tenia la culpa, se maldijo a si mismo.

Necesitaba hablar con el décimo, el sabría que hacer. Por que el si sabia solo que esperaba tener otra opción.


	4. Chapter 4

El peliblanco aun no se entendía del todo, aunque se quisiera negar el hecho de que el se había enamorado de la ojos achocolatados. Era doloroso verla con aquel pelinegro pero eso le complicaba las cosas aun mas.

El no sabia como expresar lo que sentía, pero lo que el sentía por Haru era real y se incrementado desde aquel beso que lo ha estado atormentando. El hecho de recordarla llorando lo llenaba de ira hacia el mismo. Si hubiera tenido una pared frente a el sin dudarlo la hubiera golpeado.

Se dirigía a casa del décimo jefe Vongola, pero lo pensó dos veces,

-''_El debe de estar ocupado, no puedo aturdirlo con mis cosas_''-pensó el ojiverde mientra retomaba el camino hacia su departamento.

Cuando llego a su casa, se sentó en el mueble que estaba frente al televisor, vio el control al otro lado del mueble. No tenia ganas de ver nada, así que prendió un cigarro y se lo metió a la boca.

Parecía hipnotizado cuando soltaba el humo, se quedaba mirando las graciosas formas que tomaba el humo. Eso era tranquilizante, el estar solo y disfrutar de el cigarro, pero no le duraba mucho, en cuanto a su mente llegaba la imagen de Haru.

El sabia que si la llegaba a perder no habría mas culpable que el mismo. Entonces un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al imaginarse a Haru estando al lado del idiota del béisbol.

-''Tengo que hacer algo, antes de que ese imbécil lo haga primero'' inmediatamente se levanto y abrió la puerta, bajo rápidamente y salio de su casa. Comenzó a correr pero se detuvo cuando no supo en donde encontrarla

-Mierda, ¿Que estoy haciendo?- se pregunto en voz alta cuando se detuvo de golpe. No sabia donde encontrarla, probablemente estaría o en su casa o en casa de Tsuna, no sabia en donde si no comenzaba se haría tarde.

Decidió ir primero a casa de Haru, cuando llego, lo hizo casi sin aire, había corrido mucho pero fue en vano pues las luces de esa casa estaban apagadas , no tardo mucho en retomar su camino ahora hacia el otro posible lugar donde se pudiera encontrar.

Corría sin parar, y daba gracias al cielo que no quedaba muy lejos del la anterior, Entro rápidamente y sin saludar, abrió la puerta de golpe, provocando las miradas extrañadas Tsuna y Kyoko quienes no entendían el por que el peliblanco había abierto de esa manera y mucho menos por que estaba sudado y jadeando mientras intentaba tomar aire.

-¿Gokudera-kun estas bien?-pregunto el décimo mientras iba adonde estaba el ojiverde

-Si, ¿y La mujer...Haru?-pregunto recuperando el aire

-Haru-chan esta en casa de Yamamoto-kun-hablo la novia de Tsuna.

Cuando llego eso a sus oídos, se despidió debidamente y prosiguió en el camino.

Corría y solo quería verla y pedía no encontrarla en una situación comprometedora por que juraba que le rompería la cara al idiota del béisbol.

Solo quería arreglar las cosas, no sabia que le diría cuando la viera pero lo que le importaba mas en ese momento era verla, y que viera todo lo que corrió por el error de esa mañana.

Era verdad que sentía algo por ella pero seria inútil si Yamamoto se le adelantaba, aunque tampoco quería asustarla soltándole todo.

Porfin después de tanto correr ya divisaba la vivienda del pelinegro, y afuera se despedía Haru. Corrió aumentando su velocidad para poder alcanzarla, ya había oscurecido y no le gustaría que se fuera sola a su casa.

* * *

-Hasta luego, y muchas gracias Yamamoto- dijo ella con una reverencia. Al escuchar unos pasos atrás de ella se asusto al voltear vio a Gokudera quien se había agachado, respiraba con dificultad

-Gokudera-san ¿estas bien?-dijo Haru asustada mientras se ponía a la altura de el. Al verlo así se le olvido que estaba lastimada era obvio le preocupaba. Aquel ojiverde al alzar la vista y encontrarse con los ojos achocolatados de aquella chica sus mejillas tomaron un color rojizo, se estaba dejando llevar por la cercanía pero su cordura hizo que sacudiera su cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos.

-Oi, mujer estúpida-dijo poniéndose de pie, seguido por Haru

-¿Que haces aquí?- pregunto Haru recordando que fue rechazada por el esa misma mañana. Yamamoto solo contemplaba la escena de la que eran protagonistas aquellos dos y como estaba al tanto de todo decidió ayudar a su amiga.

-Bien, ahora que Gokudera te llevara a tu casa me quedo mas tranquilo-dijo el pelinegro- Nos vemos Haru- agrego mientras cerraba la puerta

La castaña estaba perpleja por lo que había dicho Yamamoto, mas que perpleja se sentía incomoda al estar en compañia del ojiverde quien no la dejaba de mirar y eso aumentaba su nerviosismo

-Gokudera-san ¿podria dejar de ver a Haru?-miro de reojo al peliblanco para darse cuenta que se acercaba a ella, al estar lo suficientemente cerca de ella, Haru cerro los ojos y mientras lo hizo sintió como la mano del ojiverde tomaba la suya-Hahi-estaba sorprendida

-Vamos,camina- dijo el, estaba tranquilo de que entre el pelinegro y la castaña no pasara nada, y aunque el no se entendía del todo sabia que tenia que arreglar las cosas

-¿Me acompañaras a mi casa?-pregunto incrédula Haru y la pregunta molesto al ojiverde

-Si te quieres ir sola a tu casa, ahora que ya esta oscuro y con ese corto vestido adelante- Gokudera estaba molesto y sus palabras lo delataban, provocando un leve respingo en la castaña

-No lo dije por eso !y el vestido de Haru no esta corto¡-dijo la joven que tenia un vestido que solo cubría media pierna

-¡Si lo esta! y camina rápido-el la jalaba pues la tenia tomada de la mano

-¿Estas molesto por que el vestido de Haru esta corto?-ella lo pregunto inocentemente sin saber que había dado en el clavo del enojo del peliblanco.

El bufo y voltio su rostro antes de que su acompañante notara que se había ruborizado.

-mujer estúpida ¿por que estaría molesto por algo así?- bufo y voltio su rostro antes de que su acompañante notara que se había ruborizado.


	5. Chapter 5

La noche estaba refrescando y arrastraban unas enormes nubes cargadas de agua, el peliblanco alzo la vista y se maldijo al ver que la luna era tapada por una de esas enormes y esponjosas nubes.

-Apúrate, que no ves que va a llover- reprendió el a su acompañante, la joven se distrajo viendo al cielo.

-Auch- se escullo el quejido de la chica, quien estaba en el piso- Duele- estaba en el suelo tallándose el tobillo.

La joven intento caminar, pero una vez de pie solo se pudo sostener con uno.

-Mujer estúpida, tal parece que ya no podrás caminar-hablo el ojiverde acercándose a ella - Bien, espero llegar antes de que llueva. Solo que ahora no tengo tantas posibilidades, Vaya que eres tonta-la cargo en sus brazos , puesto que no podía llevarla en su espalda por lo corto del vestido.

Al ver que fue cargada por el peliblanco su mejillas se tornaron color rosa intenso,

-No soy estúpida, solo que no vi donde caminaba-se defendió la joven que era llevada en brazos del peliblanco.

Aunque el lo quisiera disimular, en esos momentos se sentía feliz de estar con Haru. Haru se sentía protegida.

La caminata fue un poco larga y cuando llegaron a casa de la castaña el peliblanco se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida. Pero no tenia mas remedio que despertarla ya que la casa de Haru estaba cerrada.

-Oye, despierta-dijo el peliblanco moviendo el hombro para que le hiciera caso, la chica poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos, aun soñolienta el peliblanco la bajo con cuidado- bien ahora métete y no salgas- ordeno

-Gracias Gokudera-san-se sentía un poco nerviosa y no dejaba de mirar al piso- bien, hasta luego-la joven se dio media vuelta y el chico comenzó a caminar, se sentía incomodo esperando a que la castaña abriera su casa. Camino cuadra y media cuando escucho unos pasos detras de el- Volteo poniendose en guardia, pero cuando vio de quien se trataba se relajo

-Mujer estúpida ¿no te dije que no salieras?-pregunto molesto, la joven jugaba con sus dedos

-Bien, Haru perdió sus llaves-dijo con pesar la chica y un poco avergonzada

-Mujer de verdad eres tonta- se quejó el chico pero sabia que no podía dejarla sola-ven acompañame-volvió a tomarla de la mano como antes se detuvo al recordar el pie lastimado de la castaña- ¿puedes caminar?-pregunto

-si Haru puede caminar-dijo ella mientras comenzaban su nueva caminata, ella tenia pena de preguntar a donde se dirigían , pero algo en el fondo de ella dijo que no preguntaran, la mano del peliblanco se sentía cálida, entonces una sonrisa se formo en su rostro. El ojiverde vio la hermosa sonrisa de la castaña por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba satisfecho pues el sabia que era el unico que podía causar eso en ella.

-Dormirás en el cuarto de Bianchi- anuncio el peliblanco haciendo a a ojichocolate reaccionar. Se dirigían a la casa del chico, un rubor potente se apoderó del rostro de la chica.- Oye mujer ¿me escuchaste?-dijo quejándose por que Haru no le había respondido.

-Hahi, haru escucho-afirmo la chica, su corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente.

Llegaron a un edificio grande y bastante elegante.

-Aquí es- dijo el chico abriendo la puerta principal, se dirigieron al elevador entonces los truenos no se hicieron esperar y comenzaron a retumbas, en un acto de reflejo Haru apretó la mano del peliblanco captando su atención.

-Solo son truenos, no te pasará nada-dijo el chico mientras llegaban al piso deseado, bajaron y el ojiverde saco las llaves, era el numero 45 lo abrió y la hizo pasar.

El chico entró al cuarto de su hermana y busco en los cajones de ropa algo cómodo que pudiera ponerse la castaña y los hecho a la cama. La joven estaba sentada en la cama de Bianchi observando un poco nerviosa.

-Cambiate y duermete- ordenó el ojiverde mostrandole el baño, yo estaré en aqui. Mostrando el cuarto al lado de al lado del que se quedaría.

-Y ¿Bianchi-san donde dormirá?-pregunto inocentemente

-Mi hermana no tengo la menor idea de donde este pero te aseguro que no vendrá esta noche-dijo el joven entrando a su cuarto. La chica se cambio y se disponía a ir a dormir, pero la tormenta que había afuera no la dejaba. No le gustaba dormir sola cuando había truenos, aunque ya era mayor de edad le daban miedo por mas que quería conciliar el sueño no podía. Lo mismo le pasaba al ojiverde, no dejaba de pensar que en el cuarto de al lado se encontraba la chica que le gustaba y aunque le doliera admitirlo eso lo tenia intranquilo. No podía dormir y no por la tormenta.

Habían pasado dos horas desde que intentaban dormir cuando Haru abrió despacito la puerta, y comenzó a caminar poco a poco, intentando no hacer algún ruido pero eso no funciono.

-¿Que crees que haces?-pregunto el chico quien se levantaba a prender la luz

-¿Puedo dormir aquí?- pregunto Haru aciendo un puchero lo que hizo enrojercer violentamente al ojiverde.

-No, no puedes ahora largo de mi cuarto-quien la empujaba hacia afuera de su cuarto

-En el piso, juro que me quedaré en el piso pero me dan mucho miedo los truenos-se quejo la chica haciendo un puchero que no resulto

-largo-grito el chico mientras cerraba su cuarto con llave, no le desagradaba la idea pero eso estaba mal,- ¿Por que no puedes ser como una ''señorita'' normal?, cualquier persona que te escuche decir eso pensará mal de ti- se quejo el chico

La joven tomo la almohada que estaba en el cuarto de Bianchi y la sabana y las puso afuera del cuarto del ojiverde y por cansancio se quedo dormida. Pasaba de la media noche y el peliblanco de paro al baño pero se dio cuenta del bulto afuera de su recamara.

-Esta mujer es realmente estúpida- pensó el chico mientras la metía a su cuarto, la acomodaba en el piso, el siguió su camino al baño y cuando regresó se dispuso a dormir.

Eran aproximadamente las diez de la mañana y Bianchi regresaba a su casa, había ido a conseguir algunos ingredientes para sus posimas. Entro a su cuarto y vio su cama sin componer lo que la enojo y abrió la recamará de su hermano y se disponía a gritarle cuando algo la sorprendió. No podía creerlo

-¡Hayato!-exclamo impactada, no lo creía

El aludido abría poco a poco los ojos y se daba cuenta de que a su lado tenia un bulto, lo cual hizo que se ruborizara y tragará grueso al ver a su hermana-

-No es lo que tu crees- se defendió el- no paso nada - repuso nervioso, jamás. Su hermana se sentía apenada y un poco incomoda.

Haru, abría los ojos poco a poco y se incorporaba mientras era observada de manera distinta por los hermanos.


End file.
